


All I Want For Chrismukkah is You

by AnneAnna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chrismukkah, Christmas, Cute kid moment, Dating, Fluff, Friends to Dating Rivals to Lovers, Funny, Gen, Grand Gesture, HEA, Hanukkah, Jannah and Rose just shake their heads, Jewish Ben Solo, Mild Angst, Miscommunication, Reylo endgame, Reylo free form, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, one brain cell, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnna/pseuds/AnneAnna
Summary: Ben and Rey are friends and Ben hopes that someday he'll finally get around to asking for more but is in no hurry.As the Holidays approach Ben realizes exactly how much of a mistake he's made holding back as he and Rey find themselves caught in the middle of Poe and Kaydel's break up. But perhaps everything is not quite as simple as it seems.Most importantly Ben realizes that what he needs and wants most this Holiday is Rey.Reylo happy ending of course.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 112
Collections: Jewish Reylo Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I did in fact celebrate “Chrismukkah” many times coming from an interfaith extended family and so I am sharing some of my own family and cultural background with this fic. Have a wonderful holiday, no matter what you celebrate.

_  
“You can be lonely even when you are loved by many people since you are still not anybody’s one and only.” _ Anne Frank

Ben Solo was rather tired of the Holiday season and it was only the week after Thanksgiving.

“Benjamin, Armie and I are going to throw a Chrismukkah Party!” Rose announced that Monday at lunch with much exuberance.

“Did you binge watch the OC again this weekend?” Jannah asked. 

“Maybe, “ Rose admitted, “But that’s besides the point, I have come to the realization that you and Rey,” Rose pointed to Ben and his best friend, “have put up with all of our Christmas cheer for long enough and we want to throw some Hanukkah celebrations in the the mix." 

“You do realize in the grand scheme of things that Hanukkah is not really that big of a deal.” Ben sighed.

As a tech ed teacher Ben was constantly explaining this to his fellow faculty at school as well as the Related Arts team he ate with every day at lunch. However teachers always seemed to be better talkers than listeners. 

School in December was a Christmas explosion. There were kids running around in colorful costumes, Christmas melodies blaring from the teacher’s lounge, random people wearing ugly holiday sweaters and the hallways were practically advertisements for crepe paper. Ben could avoid Christmas at school about as well as he could avoid his mother’s Shabbat Friday night meals.

Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur were the important holidays with his mother's side of the family and Hanukkah was lightly celebrated no pun intended. Ben was a child of a divorce with his mother Jewish, and his father a Gentile, so he had grown up accustomed to the traditions of both Christmas and Hanukkah.

“It’s not a Hanukkah Party anyway Ben, It’s a Chrismukkah party.” Rose insisted.

“You really could just keep it a Christmas party Rose, I would still attend.” Ben shook his head and sighed. He looked over at Rey and rolled his eyes.

Rey as always gave him a look that said, “I get it, I really do.” And Rey did, as her heritage was partially Jewish too. It was one of many things that had bonded them into perfect friendship. Friendship that Ben was still struggling to define at least out loud. Ben knew very well what he felt internally.

Beautiful, everdescent Rey. She was a candle in every room she walked into. Students loved her enthusiasm and talent for art. Teachers loved her helping hand and parents adored her listening heart.

Ben adored Rey too. Ben had been friends with Rey since the first day she stepped into Naboo Elementary school a year and a half ago. It was lunchtime and Rey had packed garlic roasted chickpeas in her lunch causing most of the teachers to wrinkle their noses but Ben had leaned over and stolen a few causing Rey to blink and then grin. 

Ben had grinned back and handed Rey some bagel chips and a friendship was born as their fingers brushed.

Gradually Ben and Rey started talking more. They would text each other meme’s and witty comments. They started to run together on Sunday mornings and then defeated the purpose of the run by grabbing a coffee and chattering away in a little local cafe. Usually a muffin or two was involved.

Ben waivered about making a move. Rey was beautiful there was no doubt about it. Her eyes sparkled, her lips were kissable and her legs were long and flexible. Ben would be a liar if he denied wondering what it would be like to have Rey in every possible way.

But Ben had been burned before in the past with girls who were happy to be friends but no more. He didn’t really want to face another “I like you Ben, just not in that way.”

True those rejections came from Ben's gangly days in high school and even as a Freshman in college. Ben started working out religiously in college developing a six pack. Ben also starting growing his hair out a bit to hide his protruding ears despite his mother’s shake of her head. But the memories of High School jeers had left their mark.

If only Ben could get inside Rey’s head, it would be so much easier. Sometimes he thought her smiles, giggles and hand brushes meant something, something real.

But Rey was close lipped and not even Rose could pry the truth from her lips. Rey’s difficult childhood had created a shield and somehow when Rey was asked questions about herself, the conversation always switched to the other person

One night after much contemplation, Ben finally opened his mouth.

Rey had come over and was side to side with Ben during a Sharknado marathon. The second movie had ended and Ben thought “It’s now or never.”

“Rey,” Ben spoke with courage, “I really need to tell you that this thing between us means the world to me and I really would like to be more than just your friend.”

Ben turned to Rey in the darkness and realized that the only response he was getting was a gentle snore. Because of course Rey had fallen asleep. 

Ben carefully brushed a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her face and sighed.

The silence was deafening and defeating. 

Currently Ben was contemplating how he could purchase Rey a holiday gift that would show how much he cared. 

Maybe just maybe he could make a move then.

Everyone was convinced he and Rey were meant to be together. Ben’s mother was more likely to run out of challah bread than words to say on the subject. It had become a Friday night Shabbat ritual to hear his mother’s opinion.

Above all else Ben did not want to lose Rey. At least his best friend hadn't ever expressed interest in anyone else. That would certainly kill him. 

Rose's incessant chatter continued over Ben's stream of thoughts. “I’ve already looked up a recipe for Latkes and practiced them this past weekend Ben! Plus did you know that Walmart is selling Chrismukkah Candy Canes? This Chrismukkah Party will be ace!” Rose was practically bouncing off the faculty lounge walls.

Ben knew that Rose meant well and as the school’s ELL teacher prided herself on inclusiveness. Rose and Hux were good friends after all.

“Fine, fine we’ll make it a Chrismukkah party. Thank you Rose!” Ben said dutifully and Rey gave him the thumbs up.

Then the most disastrous six days of Ben Solo’s life began.

“So do we bring dates to this whatever type of party you are having?” Poe Dameron asked with a grin.

Ben inwardly groaned. Of all the teacher’s on his team Dameron annoyed him the most. The popular gym teacher was a former jock and exactly the type of kid who would have beat Ben up for being a member of the Robotics club. 

Although Poe was often found with Kaydel the music teacher, Poe was undeniably a flirt. Even married Rose would get a little hot and bothered by Poe’s suave manners. Poe reminded Ben of his Dad in that he could easily sell you swampland in Florida for a million bucks.

Ben’s contempt for Poe may or may not have been related to a conversation in which he once heard Rey admit that Poe was hot. That comment tormented Ben for days.

Rose shrugged her shoulders and said, “This party is whatever you want it to be. Sure bring a date. Does this mean that you are finally getting back together with Kaydel, please? I can’t stand you two fighting with each other.” Rose grinned happily, a sucker for romance.

Rey and Ben shot each other a look of amusement. The whole faculty was tired of Poe and Kaydel’s will they/won’t they dynamic. It was worse than watching Ross and Rachel on Friends reruns.

Kaydel sighed dramatically, flipping her blond hair to the side, “As if Poe and I would ever get back together, no thank you. Poe can bring whoever he pleases. I don’t care.”

By Kaydel’s tone of voice and squared shoulders, it was very clear to Ben that she did care.

Poe as oblivious as ever smiled charmingly. “Actually, I was hoping that Rey would go with me as my date.”

And Ben’s heart dropped to the floor. Kaydel spit out the grape she had just popped into her mouth. Ben was surprised by the sudden sense of possession that seized him. Everything and he meant everything hinged on her reply.

Rey, completely bowled over, sat there with her mouth agape. “You want to date me.” Rey finally managed finding her voice.

“But of course, you’re a beautiful Rey of sunshine.” Poe smiled and winked. Rey just stared and looked at Rose with a puzzled plea.

Ben felt a very large kick underneath the faculty table directly aimed for his shin. Clearly Rose wanted him to step in and save the day. If Ben had disliked Poe before then he now loathed his very existence.

Ben took a deep breath and opened his mouth and then -

“Well that’s perfectly fine as Ben will take me to Rose’s party.” Kaydel snapped before Ben had a chance to voice his feelings.

Ben felt as if he had been transported to a different reality as Kaydel's words registered to his brain.

Rey suddenly seemed very interested in her fingernail. Ben was not sure of many things but he knew he had absolutely no interest in dating the rather bossy and high maintenance Kaydel - he wanted Rey and Rey alone.

In that moment Ben felt it keenly that he had really, really messed things up by not making a move on Rey. He needed to straighten this out sooner rather than later.

Unfortunately Ben had been raised a gentleman and could hardly reject Kaydel in front of his fellow teachers. Besides, truth be told Kaydel was a little scary and Ben didn’t feel like being yelled at when his food was only half eaten.

“Well that’s fine with me.” Poe snarled in response to Kaydel’s come back.

“Um what exactly is happening here?” Finn the school librarian asked truly puzzled.

“A Chrismukkah catastrophe.” Jannah, the reading interventionist and Finn’s girlfriend, chimed in shaking her head.

Ben completely agreed. But having a “relationship talk” at the lunch table in front of all these people seemed less than ideal. Ben needed Rey in private but that was seeming less and less a reality with Poe and Kaydel’s declarations.

“See you at seven on Saturday night then Rey?” Poe asked.

Rey looked around for anyone, someone, to help her out. Rose kicked Ben again as Kaydel opened her mouth and said “Seven sounds great doesn’t it Ben?”

“Oh my God, I just can’t.” Jannah shook her head.

“Seriously.” Rose agreed.

Rey looked at Ben carefully and Ben knew he needed to say something but the words just wouldn't come. It was as if someone had taped his mouth shut. Ben could literally feel his tongue stuck. 

Rey’s eyes finally looked away and she answered Poe with, “Um sure, " and Ben’s heart plummeted into hell.

Kaydel glanced at Ben expectantly.

“Yeah seven is fine.” Ben weakly smiled at Kaydel. The blond flashed him a winning smile and batted her eyelashes. Was Kaydel actively flirting with him? This was not good, not good at all. 

How was it possible that Ben could answer Kaydel but couldn’t muster the words he needed to for Rey? 

Rey pushed her chair out from the table rather aggressively and started to leave. Rey wouldn't even meet Ben's eyes as she walked away. 

Ben's heart hurt, afraid what this mix up might do to their friendship and the possibility of anything else. Ben needed to step on it but how.

Ben knew without a doubt that Rey Meyers was the most precious thing in his life. His decision to play it safe was Rey had left him getting played. 

Rose leaned over and pinched Poe’s arm when Rey was almost out the door

“Ow, what the hell Rose?” Poe protested rubbing his arm. Ben secretly smiled, Rose really was the best.

“I’m killing you if you mess this," Rose pointed to Ben and to the retreating Rey “up.”

“Are you and Rey dating?” Poe looked Ben straight in the eye.

Ben wished with all of his heart that he could give Poe a different answer. “No.” Ben gulped his stomach sour. He no longer wanted to eat a thing.

Poe grinned and said, “Then it’s a free country and I can date whoever I want.” Poe was so damn confident. Ben wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

“Well then", Kaydel smiled tightly, “So can I.” Kaydel suggestively blew Ben a kiss and arose from her seat.

“My God, I teach with a bunch of idiots.” Jannah put her head in her hands.

Ben picked his remaining lunch up and threw the rest in the trash with unbridled aggression.

“Man Ben, you really don’t like your tuna sandwich.” Poe observed with a grin.

It took everything within Ben’s willpower to not launch his thermos straight into Poe’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

“So apparently,” Jannah said, surveying the two boxes of chocolate on the faculty table as she went for her morning coffee, “Y’all still have your head’s in the sand.” 

Ben winced at his colleagues' assessment. Especially as it was true and he was clueless of how to end this situation with any semblance of a relationship with Rey still intact.

He really needed to talk to both Rey and Kaydel which was proving impossible.

Everytime he found Kaydel alone she suddenly had something to do and Ben couldn't get a word in edgewise. His mother was more approachable.

Rey was practically ignoring him which was beyond painful. Sure she nodded “Hi” to him in the mornings but her eyes didn't meet his.

Ben had never been so aware of her loveliness and keenly missed her little touches. He missed her smile, her little jokes and the way she always just let him be.

He wanted her more than ever yet she felt so far away. 

To be fair this probably wouldn't have gotten blown so out of proportion if it wasn’t for Kaydel's twitter post on Monday evening.

“Making Sufganiyot for my hot Chrismukkah date. Hope he likes this sweet treat in the morning. Ben you're the best.”

Ben groaned as soon as he saw it knowing exactly how this post looked.

Ben’s inbox was flooded with texts and calls but none of them were from the person he wanted to hear from the most, Rey.

Ben finally gave in and called her but she wasn't answering her phone.

From then on, it had only gotten worse.

Ben had been confronted on Tuesday morning by a huge platter of Kaydel's homemade jelly filled donuts and her winning smile. 

Of course all the students thought it was great and asked Ben if Ms. Connix was his girlfriend. And despite Ben’s words of denial Ben and Kaydel were the hot topic of gossip. 

Rey of course avoided lunch.

On Wednesday it was Rey’s time to be the center of attention as Poe brought her Gelt thumbprint cookies straight from an upscale Jewish bakery along with a bouquet of flowers.

Rey and Poe were the center of chatter that day. Everyone in awe of how romantic Coach Dameron was and how lucky Ms. Meyers was to have grabbed his attention.

The sixty something secretaries were the worst and Ben heard exactly how much they thirsted for Dameron when he checked his mailbox.

Ben ate lunch in his car that day so that no one could find him and contemplated switching jobs.

Of course Wednesday after school an email was sent kindly reminding staff that lunches as a team were important for unity.

Thursday lunch was torturous as Poe had bought Pizza in for everyone in honor of Rey. 

Ben couldn't stop himself from smirking when Rey blatantly ignored the sausage and pepperoni pizza and went for the cheese instead.

Then of course Kaydel brought out a dreidel cake that she’d happened to make for Ben and made a huge deal when both Rose and Rey refused a piece.

“I'm so hurt that you guys don't want try to my cake that I made for Ben!” Kaydel pouted.

“We’re just watching our weight before Christmas,” Rose replied and then added “You could join us, you wouldn't want your pants to get tight with all this friendly baking.” 

Kaydel former Queen Bee of Naboo High sent Rose a look that would have killed any lesser person.

Rose just ignored it. 

Finn reached to grab their pieces and Jannah smacked his hand.

The tension in the teacher's lounge was undeniably thick. Rey was scarily quiet, Ben was silently pissed, Rose was semi silently pissed, Jannah kept making side comments and Poe, Kaydel and Finn were all cheerful.

Ben dreaded heading to school on Friday. Rey was still not taking his calls, Kaydel was strangely avoidant and Rose just nagged him to fix this.

Kaydel greeted Ben in the office with a latte and a box of chocolates

“Kaydel we have to talk.” Ben insisted.

“Oh Ben, I’m sorry but I have to get my lessons ready. Enjoy your coffee.” 

Kaydel smiled and bounced away. 

Ben sighed. For someone so allegedly into him Kaydel certainly didn't seem to want to spend time with him.

Ben headed towards the teachers lounge and tossed the chocolates on the table, noticing that another box of chocolate was already there of the exact same brand. Jannah who was getting a kcup just shook her head and made her comment.

“Jannah, “ Ben said slowly a lightbulb turning on.

“Yes Solo?” Jannah answered.

“What is the possibility of Poe and Kaydel buying the same kind of chocolate on the same day?” 

Jannah wandered over the trash and looked around. She pulled out a shopping bag complete with a receipt.

Ben snatched it from her hands.

Sure enough on the same receipt there was a purchase of not one but two boxes of chocolate. 

What the kriff was going on? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. 
> 
> So I have a lot of other things I'm working on atm so I will wrap this fic up fairly quickly, I have the ending completely outlined. 
> 
> I know this chapter is angsty but hold on, I have a sweet reward in store.

If the bell hadn't rang at that moment Ben would have literally marched into the gym and punched Poe Dameron in the face.

Clearly this whole situation was some game that Kaydel and Poe were playing with him and Rey. 

It did make sense considering the abundance of grand gestures as well as Kaydel's Twitter posting. But if this was some hairbrained scheme to get him and Rey to realize their feelings by making them jealous it was clearly backfiring.

Ben had never felt so distant from Rey in his life.

He was tense all morning and heard more than one student mention that “Mr. Solo is kinda scary today. A real Darth Vader.” 

It took everything within Ben to hold his tongue, these were Elementary students after all and he was a professional. Ben was also aware that a little more gumption a few months ago would have prevented this whole situation. 

Shabbat tonight was going to be excruciatingly painful if Ben didn't make this right.

Finally it was lunch and Ben walked into the room in a foul mood. Rey of course was nowhere in sight.

“Hi Ben!” Kaydel smiled and batted her eyelashes.

“Don't “hi Ben” me after everything you and Poe have pulled this week!” Ben snarled completely and utterly out of patience.

Jannah, Rose, Finn and Poe immediately stopped talking. 

Kaydel laughed nervously “What do you mean Ben, I’ve been really sweet to you.” 

“Sweet, huh, sweet? You call messing with Rey’s and my friendship sweet?” Ben asked very irritated.

“Listen man” Poe interrupted “We just thought you and Rey needed a little push. No harm done - besides you both were pretty spoiled by our gifts. We all know you need to ask her out. We thought a little jealousy might do the trick. I think we were pretty convincing." Poe smirked. 

Ben, too incescenced to think straight said “Well clearly if I wanted to ask her out, I would, I don't need either one of you to help me get a date and neither does Rey. I don't need you deciding to play matchmaker.” 

Rose cleared her throat rather loudly and Ben suddenly had a very terrible feeling that Rey had heard every single word.

Ben turned around and Rey was indeed standing there with a stricken look on her face.

“Rey, I didn't mean it like that,” - Ben started but was cut off rather forcefully by Rey.

“No worries Ben, I know what you meant and at least I now know how you really feel.” Rey's voice was cracking yet she continued “I thought there was something more but clearly I was mistaken.” 

Tears were forming in Rey’s eyes as she finished with “It's evident that you aren't interested if you're so wound up about this poor matchmaking attempt. I should have known, Poe’s fake attempt only showed me what you would do if you cared.”

“Rey!” Ben pleaded, guilt flooding him because he hadn't taken the time to ever really show Rey how much she mattered.

Rey shook her head. She put her hand up and said “If you really care about me in any capacity then please just leave me alone.” With that Rey disappeared out the door slamming it behind her.

“For the love of all things, what gave you two,” Rose pointed at Kaydel and Poe ,”the right to mess with their relationship? It's not like you two have your crap together.”

“Yeah you two pretty much messed things up royally, way to go!” Jannah sighed.

“We just thought-” Kaydel started.

“No, pretty sure you didn't think.” Jannah said and turned to Ben,” Give her some time Ben and then please talk to her. It's been evident you two are meant to be for months.” 

Ben was appreciative of Jannah’s sentiment but it didn't fix anything. He was keenly aware that Rey had just completely and utterly walked away from him with a false reality in regards to his feelings. 

Kaydel and Poe looked a little chastened and thankfully kept their mouths shut.

Ben was a wreck in his classes that afternoon. He was struggling with anxiety which in a way was worse than the anger he’d carried in the morning.

Ben simply couldn't get Rey’s tear stained face out of his mind. He had to find a way to show how much he loved her or he would lose her forever. 

Concentration was impossible and he struggled as the students worked on making holiday graphics.

“You okay Mr. Solo?” More than one student asked. It was pretty bad when his fourth graders could tell he was depressed. 

Two girls were whispering rather loudly. 

“I bet he and Ms. Connix had a fight.”  
Amy, a tiny blond said.

“Nah, I think he’s upset cause he and Ms. Meyers aren't together anymore.” Celia wisely hypothethesized.

“Really Mr. Solo and Ms. Meyers were dating?” Amy giggled.

Ben winced internally at her statement.

Celia nodded, “They were really cute together even my mom said so - they visit her cafe every Sunday and share a muffin.”

“Well he looks really sad, maybe he just needs to buy her a Christmas gift and everything will work out.” Amy advised.

“He’s Jewish silly, they don't have one night of gifts but eight.” Celia corrected her friend.

“That's eight chances to show Ms. Meyers how much he loves her. Eight chances to be so-o romantic.” Amy responded.

And at that Ben Solo decided that his fourth grade students might just be onto something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being on this little journey with me.
> 
> FYI I have a Hallmark Fic coming next week and Moodboard prompt on the 29th so lots of holiday writing.
> 
> If you like this my Thanksgiving fic is pure fluff.
> 
> Shout out to my Twitter friends for their encouragement!!

"Do you have everything else Benjamin?” Leia asked Ben as she handed him the item.

“Yes Mom, I have everything.” Ben sighed, He was nervous enough and wished very much that he hadn’t needed his mother’s help for this plan.

“Don’t forget to tell her that you love her.” As if Ben were capable of forgetting such a major detail. 

“Mom, I know what I’m doing.” Ben sighed.

“No, because if you knew what you were doing - this would have been done over a year ago.” Leia said and pushed her son’s hair out of his face even though he was a good foot taller than her.

Ben bent down and kissed his mother’s cheek, “Thanks mom for everything, but the party starts in two hours and I promised I’d help set up.”

Ben then made a run for it before his mother could give him another order.

“Don’t forget, I want to be a grandmother before I’m sixty!” Leia yelled as Ben fled the scene.

***

Hux answered the door when Ben arrived and eyed the large box he carried in his hands.

“Man you are really going all out.” Hux commented and ushered Ben in.

“Well I’ve got a lot to make up for.” Ben admitted because he did. He needed to make his feelings unevoquibly clear because he knew this was his one and only chance.

“She’s coming right?” Ben demanded.

“Rose finally convinced her, but bro I hope this is as good as it looks because Rey's pretty upset with you right now," Hux reminded him.

“I’m very aware.” Ben said ruefully and then glanced around “Is that what I think it is?” Ben asked motioning to a massive dreidel draped with Christmas lights. 

“You have no idea what has taken place in this house over the last week.” Hux said shaking his head, “Rose could give Seth Cohen a run for his money, you should see the “The Mensch on a Bench” and “The Elf on the Shelf” holding hands.”

“Hux your wife is something else.” Ben laughed at his friend.

“I know, believe me I know.” Hux laughed, “But when you find someone who lights your world up, you just have to keep her.”

“Yeah I kinda figured that out.” Ben sighed.

“Are you guys going to keep chatting or will you help me move the Chrismukkah Tree, I think it’s too close to the gingerbread house,” Rose yelled.

Ben and Hux just laughed and went to rescue Rose.

****

Gradually colleagues from school wandered in and Hux and Rose’s townhouse was full. Even Phasma the Assistant Principal showed up.

Despite the clutter of cross cultural decorations the house managed to not look like the holiday aisle in Target. 

Smells of gingerbread, jelly filled sufganiyots, almond mandel bread and peppermint hot chocolate mingled through the air and the roaring fire in the fireplace created a perfect cozy Chrismukkah atmosphere.

Rey had come dressed in a lovely blue dress that showed off her lithe figure and long legs. Ben ached at the sight of her laughing with teachers Jessica Pava and Snap Wexley. He loved her hair up with all her little curls escaping her adorable three buns. 

Rose had promised him the perfect moment and he just hoped it was everything it needed to be. He went to grab his box from the corner and sat it out on the coffee table, giving Rose a thumbs up.

Rose winked at Ben and called everyone to the center of the room. 

“We are so glad to have you all here tonight and Benjamin here,” Rose gestured to him, “has a special presentation.”

Ben’s stomach was in knots but he knew, if he blew this right here and now, he would lose his shot at getting his one and only.

“Hanukkah is about hope," Ben began - “hope that helped my people through a desperate time and when it seemed as if the dark would rule the night. But the lights kept burning and hope and faith kept the lights from failing. Hope is the essence of the holidays no matter how you celebrate.” 

Everyone was watching Ben with anticipation and respectful listening.

“I have realized that the greatest hope in my life is in the words of Anne Frank to find “My one and only.” Ben swallowed seeking the eyes of his best friend, “It has taken me far too long to say this, but you Rey Meyers are my one and only.”

Rey’s gentle face went through a transformation and Ben watched joy seep into her lovely hazel eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and Ben just shook his head, “I’m not quite done yet.”

Rey looked at him expectantly and for a moment no one else in the room mattered.

“My fourth graders reminded me,” Ben said struggling to find his voice, “That there are eight days of Hanukkah and so I have brought you eight gifts to show you what you mean to me.” 

Ben pulled a cinnamon scented Yankee candle, the type Rey adored, “First of all you are my light, a true Shamash bringing light to everything. Your light shines bright in my life and in the lives of our students and friends.” Ben pulled out a match and lit the candle; he could see the tears cascading down Rey’s cheeks.

Ben struggled to hold back his own tears and continued, “Secondly, you are my friend and we have bonded over many movies, both terrible and good, so in the name of friendship I have bought us tickets to go see a special showing of _It’s a Wonderful Life_ on Christmas Eve.” Ben sat the movie tickets on the table.

Next out of the bag came a dozen chocolate chip muffins from their cafe and bakery. Ben said with a smile “You have no idea how much our Sunday moments mean to me and these sweet treats are meant to represent the best part of my week.”

“Oh would they just kiss already.” Finn whispered and Jannah poked him, “Shush and take notes," Jannah scolded.

“Your fourth gift," Ben continued and pulled out a set of paints, “Is a new set of watercolors because your talent for bringing beauty to the world through your fingers must be encouraged.” 

“I’m going to cry guys, I’m gonna cry.” Jessika Pava said fanning her face. Even Phasma at this point was struggling.

“Gift number five," Ben said, “Is from our students”, and Ben pulled out a stack of cards, “They all wrote you a card wishing you a Happy Holidays so that you can carry a reminder of how much you mean to them home.”

“Gift number six," Ben said, wiping his eyes at this point, “Is in the spirit of Tzedakah which means charity. I know how important charity and giving are to you, so I signed us up to volunteer together to wrap presents for a toy drive.”

“That’s a gift?” Poe questioned under his breath. 

“Yes.” Rey hissed through her tears and added, "Far better than Pizza or chocolate because it actually means something.” 

Ben took a moment to breath, glad for the interruption as he didn’t want to completely fall apart in front of his colleagues.

“Gift number seven,” Ben continued, “is reservations for dinner at the Plaza, because Rey, you are the love of my life and deserve from me a real date with wine, flowers, candles, music and just everything.”

Rey was about to burst, Ben could sense her anticipation because it mirrored his own.

But there was one more gift, the most important of them all.

Ben pulled out the tiny black box holding his grandmother’s ring and opened it up, getting down on one knee. He could hear the gasps around the room, “Rey I know we haven't dated per say, but I want there to be no doubt in your mind that this is where I intend for this relationship to go. So you don’t need to accept this ring yet. But it’s a promise of what the future holds if that’s what you want.” Ben gulped unsure of his beloved's reaction to such a bold gesture.

Rey stepped forward, “Ben I don’t need to think about this. I’ve done enough thinking this week and it tore me apart when I thought I lost you.” Rey then smiled, “In my heart of hearts we have been together for over a year. I love you and if you really mean it, please put that ring on my finger.”

Ben stood up and walked over to Rey. He took her hand and gently slid the ring on her finger.

Ben then bent his head and his lips met Rey’s tasting the sweetness beneath.

Shouts and whistles abounded with a round of applause. 

After Ben and Rey finished kissing, Rey said with an apologetic smile, “Your gifts are so lovely and I feel so bad that I don’t have anything with me to give you today.” 

Ben who was happy to continue kissing his future bride caressed her cheeks with his thumbs and said gazing into her eyes, “Don’t you know Rey that all I want for Chrismukkah is you!” 

  
  



End file.
